The Charles E. Krausz Library of the Pennsylvania College of Podiatric Medicine is the primary source of podiatric medical information for students, faculty,alumni and the podiatric professional community in the Greater Delaware Valley and throughout the nation. The Library proposes to create an online public access catalog with dial-in access provided through a Quicklink board and a 2400bps modem. This will be accomplished by using Data Trek International software and a Novell Local Area Network to create the necessary integrated library system. A new computer will be purchased for the system file server, and two online catalog workstations will be provided, one in the library and one in the out-patient Foot and Ankle Institute. The library's collection of books, periodicals, videotapes, reprint and vertical files, and computer software will be entered into this online catalog. The Data Trek Universal Search Module will provide easy, menu driven searching of the entire collection using Boolean logic and keyword as well as standard search methodology. The Library staff will provide training in the use of the online catalog to students, faculty and other users through workshops and demonstrations and outside users will receive a brochure detailing the dial-in access requirements and the nature of the information that can be retrieved. The dial-in online public access catalog will provide the over 300 member libraries of the Delaware Valley Information Consortium (DEVIC) and athe Basic Health sciences Libraries Consortium (BHSL), the other colleges of podiatric medicine, the podiatric professional community and podiatric residency programs with access to the information in the library collection.